Modulo de Fuerza Estatal
by andrea.chan.non
Summary: Una joven de 16 años guarda un secreto, es una de los 5 experimentos militares de destruccion masiva...
1. Capitulo 1:La chica nueva

**Este es un fic original pero igual tome cosas de algunaos de mis animes favoritos n.n disfrutenlo!! nOn!!**

**--**

**Modulo de Fuerza Estatal**

**Capitulo 1**

_**"La chica nueva"**_

Un auto familiar se detiene frente a una escuela de ella salen dos jovenes: una muchacha de 16 años de cabellos,orejas y cola (de lobo) cafes y ojos grices, y una muchacho de 7 años de la misma fisiologia.

-Cuidete cari¤o-se oye a la madre desde el interior del vehiculo dirigiendoce al menor,luego se dirige a la joven-Hiita llevalo a su salon.

La joven algo disgustada responde.

-Como que yo tanbien soy nueva aqu¡,tu trabajo nos traslado ¨no?-

La madre le mira disgustada y se va ambos jovenes se miraron fijamente. El peque¤o toma la mano de su hermana sonriendo,ella tambien le sonrie.

-Vamos Shiro n.n-le dice la joven y ambos empiezan a buscar el alon del chibi-inu(denominacion que le puse yo porque es un pequeño lobito / kawaiii)

-Hiita...-el chibi mira al piso un poco entristecido-¨denuevo empesaras a ir a aquella academia?...

La joven mira al peque¤o y frena el paso se agacha y le toma en brasos.

-n.n sip..pero no te preocupes ¨vale?-

El chibi-inu se abrasa del cuello de la mayor y susurra vien bajo

-no quero que te vuelvan a hacer daño,no...no...-la muchacha le acaricia con su mano libre,y solo sonrie y le limpia una silenciosa lagrima al pequeño.

Sigue por un momento haci hasta dar con el salon de clases.Ella baja al pequeño y le besa en la frente mientras le sonrie.

-Ve...con una sonrisa ¨vale?-El joven entra al salon con una sonrisa tranquilizante. La joven se endereza y comienza a buscar su salon,despues de un momento se empiesa a desesperar.

-joder...-- como puede ser que no encuentre ese estupido sa..-para torpemente frente a su salon-u.uUU tenia q hablar..-

Frente este salon se ayaba un grupo que no se veia nada amigable, el lider de estos daba cuenta de la presencia de la joven.Esta al verlos y al identificar que no era muy bueno proposito intento esquibarlos para poder entrar al salon, pero el lider se le cruso en medio.

-Buenos dias, se¤orita...-

-Apartate -responde la joven un poco molesta.

-Juju!..La nueva es un poco vivaz..¨eh?-el joven la toma de los hombros y la empuja hasta la muralla-Aqu¡ eso no te servir , somos los mas rudos de la escuela asi que no intentes nada-Bien este es un tipo corpulento,cabellos negros y ojos amarillentos (es un neko)y es un completo malcriado(el brabucon de la escuela),se llama Max Kroped y es hijo del rector de aquella escuela,sigamos X3

La joven se rie calladamente de forma burlesca.

-¨ustedes? jmjmjm .n-la joven empuja levemente de los hombros a Max y lo aparta de su camino,luego entra al salon.

Busco un asiento al lado de la ventana y al final del salon donde se sento, luego el grupo de "brabucones" entra al salon seguidos de un profesorde abanzada edad (sin orejitas) y entrado en canas.

-Buenos Dias alumnos-toda la clase se levanto y respondio a su saludo,bueno casi todos nuestra protaganista se habia quedado dormida en el escritorio n.nU y esto atrae al profesor-Parece que hay una nueva joven entre ustedes-el se¤or saca un abanico de papel y golpea an la cabeza a Jubei esta se asusta y salta quedando parada un poco exaltada.

- o.o!! que paso .!!-ve al profesor y toda la clase se pone a reir-o.o!! gomenasai .UU-se sonroja alvergonzada.

-Pase adelante y presentese a su clase...-le dice el maestro, heciendola pasar a adelante.Ella camina ruborizada hasta el frentey mirando al piso dice con voz temblorosa pero entendible.

-Bueno..esto...-la chica sierra los ojos-Me llamo Hiita Kitsu y apartir de ahora sere su compañera de clases n.nUU-

Todos le quedan mirando sonrientes y algunos riendose aun.El maestro le hace señas para que vuelva a su asiento y ella le obedese.

--

Bien Muchas gracias por leer aun tengo 6 capitulos mas para subir n.n asique de ahi los seguire subiendo n.n


	2. Capitulo 2:Hermanos Shosume

Capitulo 2:

"Hermanos Shosume"

Al dia siguiente la muchacha aparece en la escuela con algunos rasguños en las rodillas y con una braso totalmente vendado.Suena el timbre para salir al ultimo recreo,nuestra protagonista sale tranquila del salon.

-porque son tan rudos en la academia ú.uU a poco no vengo hoy...-La ojigris se aserca a un arbol del patio y se sienta en la sombra de este.Dos compañeros de salon se le acercaron, ambos eran muy parecidos ambos de cabellos rubios,uno de ellos tenia los ojos verdes y el otro marron.

El ojiverde quiso hablar primero.

-Hola Kitsu-dono soy Baston Shosume voy en el mismo salon que tú-

-y yo soy Christian Shosume,..-dice el ojicafe y pone uno de sus brsos en el cuello del otro.-somos hermanos nOn.

El ojicafe se aleja de su hermano. Y mira a Jubei la cual les veia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿podriamos acompañarte?-dice Baston.

-Claro n.n-les ofrece a ellos sentarse palpando el piso a los lados de ella.Estos se sientan uno a cada lado.

-Supe que tubistes indicios de riña con Max Kroped ayer.-Dice Baston, luego su cara se pone seria-No es bueno que te metas con el podria tirate un batallon encima-

-¿Así se yama ese tipo?...es un cabron -- y de los peores...-dice la chica recordando lo del día anterior.

-Si te oye te fucila..n.ñU-dice Christian

-n.n ¿son hijos de un militar? cierto...-dice la chica y ambos se sorprenden por el acierto la chica sigue-no me interesa lo que haga ese tipo...-luego susurra- _por mi lo mataria gente como él son escoria._-

-Digiste algo,Kitsu-dono?-dice el ojiverde.

-ah?..ñ.nUU no,no-mueve las manos y la cabeza indicando negacion- ñ.nUU no me llamen Kitsu-dono...es muy formal...Diganme Hiita-chan, Hii-ta-chan o solo Hiita-

-A mi dime Chris nOn!-dice el ojimarron sonriente.

El otro hermano se exalta al ver que su hermano se le adelantaba con la chica

-Hey! Chris recien la conoses no te pases-critica Baston, lachica se levanta y serie silenciosa-¿eh?

-No peleen..no provoquen peleas entre hermanos-Dice la chica mientras empiesa a caminar.

-Por cierto¿que te pasó en el brazo?- dice Chris alcanzandola junto a su hermano.-Alguien te hizo daño? porque ayer no tenias nada...

La chica se pone nerviosa ella no podía revelar que era un arduo entrenamiento militar,menos si el padre de sus compañeros era un militar.Intentó cubrir la realidad.

-Jeje..Me cai antes de llegar a casa n.ñUU-

Los dos hermanos le miran extrañados,"eso no es verdad..algo oculta...--" pensaban Bastion."Quiero ser su amigo nOn!!"pensaba Christian.

-Oye,¿Podriamos ser tus amigos?-pregunta anciaoso el ojimarron.

-n.n por supuesto, no hay problema, no les aseguro mi tiempo extra con ustedes...-dijo la chica en un tomo amable,pero nervioso en la última frase.

-¿Por que eso?-pregunta el ojiverde.

-Porque del colegio voy a la academia a entrenarme,con la supervicion del Capitán Shosume,su padre...joder no les puedo decir eso... estupidos militares, el gusto de joderle la vida a las personas .!!- ´pensó la ojigris.Cuando estaba dispuesta a mentirles denuevo...

RING!!RIIIIIIIING!!

Sonó la campana para volver a clases.

--

¿que tal estubo?...creo que aqui se pueden sacar parejas no?


	3. Capitulo 3:El nuevo maestro

CAPITULO 3

"El nuevo Profesor"

Al día siguiente (miercoles puesto que es el tercer día de escuela de nuestra protagonista Hiita Kitsu) la joven aparce en el salón sin vendas pero con pequeños rasguños, era la últimsa clase del día.Entra en el salón un nuevo profesor, nuevo para todos los de la escuela.

-Buenos días jovenes,-se dirige de forma amable pero tajante al curso,no tenia orejas su cola y cabello tenian un color violeta oscuro y ojos violeta profundos,era joven parecia recien graduado de la escuela y era primera vez que ejercía su rol como profesor(tiene un físico perfecto .o)-mi nombre es Kira Hatoshi-la oji gris miro de reojo al maestro,pero sin darle mucha importancia-...y seré su profesor de Ataque y Defensa...asique vayan a ponerse la vestimenta deportiva y nos vemos en 15 minutos en el complejo de abajo.-

La primera en salir es nuestra protagonista, seguida de sus dos nuevos amigos.

--

Bien les explicare ¿clase de ataque y defensa? pues bien este es un fic futurista y en los colegios del futuro más se preocupan de las actividades físicas y deportes que de las materias sedentarias aunque igual se las enseñan.

Aun no se nota pero en esta epoca estan en plena guerra dos grandes potencias y han llegado a utilizar a humanos como armas, sin importar el daño a causar.  
Eso mientras se esten dando las cosas les explicare en su momento n.n

--

5 minutos después nuestra joven ya se encontraba en las colchonetas lista para la clase, Chris y el maestro se encontraban antes ahí.Se le acerca a la ojigris.

-Kitsu-chan!-grita el joven moviendo los brasos.

- -- dime Hiita! Hii-ta ¿vale?-dice la chica

-Bien..Hiita...¿quieres practicar antes de que lleguen los demás?-propone el joven con un tono de suma confianza,el maestro les oia y les obserbaba.

-bien nOn! pero tu atacas primero...-La cola de ambos se empeso a agitary ambos se situaron en las esquinas de la colchoneta.

-No te quejes si te venzo Hiita nOn-dice el ojimarron

-¡Adelante ataca!-la chica se pone en posocion de batalla-Es hora de repasar lo del ejercito... o.o! me pregunto si sabra caer...-

Christian se presipitó con un golpe de puño,Hiita no se movió de su lugar,tomó el puño dispuesto a impactarle,en esto sus ojos cambian de color a un rojo oscuro,y con su otra mano empujó el codo de Christian hacia arriba,haciendo que con el impulso este se despegara del suelo callendo brutalmente al piso de espaldas.Kira, que les obserbaba, quedói atonito con los movimientos de Hiita y les isieron sospechar sobre ella.

-Yo no he dicho que hicieran algo ¿o si?-dice el maestro mientras se les hacerca-¿esta bien joven?-

- si-dice el envestido un poco mareado y le extiende la mano a Hiita-Hiita, ayudame ;-;

-S-sí.. n.nUU-los ojos de la joven volvian a su tono gris y ella ayuda a su amigo a levantarse,y al este caerse denuevo ella le toma el braso y se lo crusa detras del cuello.-no sabes caer... no me lo dijiste u.ú

-Pense que no era necesario n.nUU-dice el ojimarron

-Sus nobres por favor...-dice Kiba mientras le ayudda a la chica a llevar al joven a una banca.

-Hiita Kitsu..y el es Christian Shosume n.n-sienta a su compañero en una banca y se sienta al lado suyo.

-Hiita Kitsu quisiera hablar con usted pero primero lleve a su compañero a la enfermeria-dijo el maestro y se alejó de ellos recibiendo a los demas alumnos.

-Bien o.o... vamos apoyate en mi n.n-ambos se dirijen a la enfermeria.

--


End file.
